


Dance with the Devil

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sparring, Young!Jesse McCree
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: Jesse teria entre 17 e 18 anos, eu preferi não especificar.Sim, a fic foi embalada por "dance with the devil" do Breaking Benjamin.Trying to read it on Google Translator? Drop a comment, please! I can read it. =]Are you good in portuguese AND another language and wanna translate my works? Just do it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse teria entre 17 e 18 anos, eu preferi não especificar.  
> Sim, a fic foi embalada por "dance with the devil" do Breaking Benjamin.
> 
> Trying to read it on Google Translator? Drop a comment, please! I can read it. =]  
> Are you good in portuguese AND another language and wanna translate my works? Just do it!

Jesse estava tremendo em uma mistura de nervosismo e excitação. Fazia mais de um ano desde que entrara para a Blackwatch, tinha se tornado o protegido de Gabriel Reyes e fazia tudo o que podia para mostrar que era um bom agente. Não errava um tiro sequer, tanto em missões quanto em treinamento, e levara para a Blackwatch a fama de bom pistoleiro que adquirira em seus tempos na Deadlock. Se tivesse seu revolver Jesse McCree era capaz de sobreviver em praticamente qualquer situação.

O problema é que naquele treinamento especifico Jesse não tinha um revolver para se defender e sabia que tinha grandes chances de ir muito mal. Era péssimo em combate corpo a corpo, seus reflexos eram um pouco lentos e era mais provável que ele entrasse na defensiva. Era um reflexo involuntário, algo adquirido no inicio da decadência de sua vida, pouco antes de se tornar um membro da Deadlock. Ele tinha sido só uma criança fraca, relativamente útil ao passar despercebido em certas áreas, mas nunca lhe davam trabalhos de verdade. Ele nem sequer sabiam o que Jesse era capaz de fazer com seu revolver antiquado, que tinha pertencido ao pai e ao avô antes dele, até a Blackwatch começar o ataque que exterminou a gangue. Jesse derrubara alguns dos agentes sozinho, pelo menos até ser encurralado e quase morto por um Gabriel Reyes extremamente irritado.

Jesse nunca entendeu o motivo exato para o comandante da Blackwatch decidir mantê-lo vivo, mas tinha sido ainda mais estranho quando ele colocou na mesa a oferta irrecusável: juntar-se a organização ou ser enviado para a cadeia, prisão perpétua, se tivesse a sorte de sobreviver aos horrores que encontraria dentro da prisão. Jesse tinha escolhido a Blackwatch, e embora de inicio não tivesse gostado muito — afinal, entre a cruz e a espada, o que havia para se gostar? — descobriu com o tempo que a Blackwatch era diferente de tudo que havia conhecido. Agora ele tinha companheiros ao invés de apenas conhecidos, eram agentes bem treinados que contariam com ele, ensinariam o que ele precisasse para sobreviver, e um dia talvez ele salvasse as vidas daquelas pessoas, ou as deixasse morrer por cometer algum erro tático.

Em algum momento ele passara a se sentir em casa com aquelas pessoas. Era o mais próximo que tinha de uma família desde a morte do pai, mas ele nunca diria isso pra ninguém. Não queria que pensassem que ele era sentimental. Toda essa coisa de família não tinha lugar ali, Overwatch era uma família, Blackwatch era composta por profissionais – ou, se fossem sinceros, alguns criminosos perigosos que Reyes decidiu dar uma segunda chance. Eles eram a sombra criada pela luz da Overwatch.

E agora ele estava prestes a ser completamente destruído pelo diabo em pessoa. McCree engoliu em seco enquanto dava um passo a frente, pra mais perto do centro daquela sala onde treinavam combate corpo a corpo. A maioria dos agentes tinha se dispersado, cada um com sua própria tarefa ou querendo aproveitar um tempo de descanso depois do treino, o que deixava Jesse quase sozinho com Gabriel.

O homem moveu os ombros lentamente, tentando diminuir um pouco da tensão que estava visível ali, antes de posicionar-se. O corpo massivo era incrivelmente ágil em seus movimentos calculados, perfeitos. Ele era realmente um soldado, tudo na postura dele estava de acordo com o treinamento militar. Os olhos escuros de Gabriel se fixaram em Jesse enquanto esperava que o menor agisse, os punhos preparados para contra-atacar qualquer coisa.

O corpo de Reyes, a postural, era de aço. O homem parecia tão possível de derrubar quanto uma montanha e isso só deixava Jesse com mais medo. Queria se mostrar forte diante do comandante, fazê-lo sentir algum orgulho e evitar que pensasse que acolhê-lo na Blackwatch tinha sido uma ideia ruim, e era por causa disso que Jesse sentia o estômago embrulhado, a bile parecia subir até a garganta, deixando vestígios ácidos. Respirou fundo, se colocando em uma posição de combate, e avançou.

Todos os golpes que Jesse dava eram prontamente defendidos. O olhar de Reyes era atento, Jesse podia ver refletidos neles todas as batalhas que o mais velho já tinha lutado, isso tornava a diferença entre suas forças abismal. Como poderia sequer sonhar em derrubar aquele homem em algum momento? Era impossível. Jesse já se sentia desistir de qualquer chance de sucesso, e foi esse momento que Gabriel usou para derrubá-lo no chão. O mais novo só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando sentiu as costas pressionadas no chão do campo de treinamento.

Uma das mãos de Gabriel fechou-se em sua garganta, fazendo-o soltar um grito abafado e se agitar, as duas mãos agarrando o braço de Reyes, tentando a todo custo afastá-lo.

— Preste atenção moleque, porque eu só vou dizer isso uma vez: se entrar em uma luta pensando que não tem chance você já a perdeu e isso vai custar a sua vida. Você não está em uma briguinha com seus coleguinhas pelo seu lanche, não é uma luta de gangues na rua. Você é um agente da Blackwatch, a sua vida está em risco. A vida dos seus companheiros está em risco. Se não prestar atenção vai acabar morto e seus companheiros terão de arrastar seu traseiro sem vida de volta.

O cérebro de Jesse mal processava as palavras. Enfiou as unhas nos braço musculoso de Gabriel, sem conseguir fazer com que ele lhe soltasse. Moveu as pernas e reuniu toda a força que tinha, dobrando-as um pouco, pra golpeá-lo com as duas no estômago. Reyes recuou, a mão soltando o pescoço de Jesse, e ele aproveitou a pequena abertura para arrastar-se para longe, respirando rápido na tentativa de encher seus pulmões de ar, ficando de pé e se posicionando novamente ao ver que Gabriel fazia o mesmo.

— Vamos! Lute!

McCree podia sentir a adrenalina tomar conta de seu corpo, mesmo que estivesse tremendo e um pequeno canto de seu cérebro gritasse para lembrá-lo que aquele era o tipo de situação em que deveria fugir se quisesse continuar vivo. Mas ele não podia fugir. Jesse McCree não era nenhum covarde, jamais poderia encarar Reyes novamente se não conseguisse sequer aguentar um treinamento contra ele. Como sobreviveria nas missões mais arriscadas? Como poderia entrar em um campo de batalha e dar tudo de si?

O medo era o sentimento dos incapazes. Ele não era incapaz, não era indefeso. Tinha sobrevivido há muitas coisas difíceis; fome, frio, falta de cuidados, ferimentos infeccionados. Era quase um homem adulto, mas já tinha passado por coisas que a maioria das pessoas jamais sonharia. Não era fraco, não era um _moleque_. E ia provar isso para seu mestre.

Jesse tornou-se incansável em seus golpes. Mesmo quando era derrubado ele logo se levantava e tentava de novo, não dando descanso para o mais velho. Falha após falha, ele insistia em levantar, ignorando as dores pelo corpo todo, o suor que escorria por seu rosto, o formigamento nos dedos dos pés e das mãos, o calor crescente.

Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente quando tempo tinha se passado quando Jesse finalmente conseguiu desequilibrar Reyes, os dois caíram no chão, rolaram pelo chão, e McCree conseguiu ficar por cima. Não levou as mãos a garganta do outro homem, apenas o manteve ali, o joelho pressionado entre as pernas do mais velho, pressionando pra mantê-lo no chão. Gabriel deixou escapar um gemido que não se parecia muito com um protesto e os olhos castanhos do mais novo se abriram em surpresa, a realidade da situação demorando alguns segundos para entrar na cabeça dele.

Tinha conseguido. Depois de um número incrível de tentativas ele finalmente tinha conseguido derrubar Reyes. A respiração dos dois estava agitada, ambos com o corpo quente, pingando de suor. Gabriel provavelmente conseguiria se levantar se quisesse, mas ao invés de fazê-lo o mais velho se rendeu, deixando o corpo descansar no chão, um tanto tenso por ainda sentir o joelho de McCree tocando-o.

— Melhorou. Talvez da próxima vez consiga algum resultado em menos de três horas. Vai treinar combate comigo três vezes por semana, McCree.

A voz de Gabriel ainda tinha aquela seriedade, aquele tom de comando que deixava claro que ele não estava pedindo ou oferecendo as aulas, estava decidindo e McCree não tinha que aceitar ou não. Seria uma obrigação da qual ele só se livraria quando Reyes decidisse que ele estava pronto, quando não tivesse mais nada para ensinar a ele sobre o combate corpo a corpo. Jesse assentiu, sentindo o cansaço bater agora que a adrenalina ia diminuindo.

Uma das mãos de Gabriel se ergueu e Jesse pensou que seria empurrado para o lado, já que não tinha se afastado ainda, mas o mais velho apenas tocou-o na nuca, subindo a mão para tocar os cabelos castanhos, longos e desordenados, fazendo uma caricia. Era um toque áspero, talvez um pouco bruto, mas estava claro que a intenção de Gabriel com aquilo não era feri-lo. O homem até se deixou sorrir por um instante, discreto, não mais que uma curva no canto da boca.

— Você se saiu bem. Francamente, eu não esperava que conseguisse me derrubar, garoto.  
— Bom saber que suas expectativas sobre mim são tão baixas, comandante.

A voz dele era sarcástica, mas no fundo estava feliz em ter conseguido fazer algo que o mais velho não previra. Era uma enorme realização, Jesse sabia disso. Fechou os olhos, rendido ao toque da mão do outro em sua boca, e deixou de pressioná-lo no chão, mas não se afastou. Só queria continuar ali. Não se lembrava de quando tinha recebido aquele tipo de carícia antes, sentia fome de contato humano. Reyes podia entender isso.

— Já chega dessa melosidade. Nós dois precisamos de um banho.

Jesse assentiu lentamente quando aquela mão quente se afastou e só então fez algo para se levantar, sentindo cada músculo do corpo dolorido. Ofereceu uma mão para o mais velho, pra ajudá-lo a se levantar, e ficou agradavelmente surpreso quando Reyes a aceitou. Seguiram juntos para o vestiário. Jesse deu as costas ao mais velho para retirar as roupas, devagar ao notar como a calça parecia apertada agora. Não sabia quando aquilo tinha acontecido, provavelmente durante o combate, mas agora o corpo parecia requisitar alguma atenção. Sentiu o rosto em chamas. Aquele era o pior momento do mundo para ter uma ereção.

Reyes parecia indiferente a situação, ocupado demais tirando as próprias roupas suadas e se aproximando de um dos chuveiros para começar a se lavar. Jesse não pôde evitar acompanhá-lo com o olhar. O homem tinha um corpo coberto de cicatrizes de batalha, músculos bem trabalhados, mas os olhares do adolescente estavam mais focados nas coxas grossas do mais velho, na bunda redonda, firme, e no que podia ver do volume entre as pernas dele quando Reyes se movia.

Jesse engoliu em seco, agarrou uma toalha e se enrolou nela antes de buscar um chuveiro que não ficasse perto demais do mais velho, sem ter a menor ideia de como ia lidar com aquele problema na presença do comandante. Talvez um banho frio resolvesse... O pensamento não era exatamente animador, mas era o que podia fazer por enquanto. Só esperava não ter o mesmo problema da próxima vez que decidisse dançar com o Diabo.


End file.
